Fandomly Pokemon AU
The Fandomly Pokemon AU An AU that focuses on what would happen if the fandomly were in the pokemon universe. Trainer cards can be found here. How did this come about? It first started with Stream singing the First Pokemon Theme during the Asian (dead) Hours of the Comm, followed up Talon and Tina continuing it until the end. As soon as it was done, Talon suggested what would happen if all the nations became Pokemon, and Ven came up with the Fandomly Pokemon AU along with Himaruya being the Legendary Pokemon. General Rules * No legendaries. * Can only have a maximum of 6 pokemon at any one time. * Pokemon of any generation are allowed to be used. Roles We will not sort the ordering until all positions are filled. 'Gym Leaders:' *Little (Normal) *Polka (Water) *Midori (Ice ⑨) *Luna (Psychic) *Stream (Fighting) *Mik (Fire) *Panda (Electric) *Acrossai (Dragon) 'Elite Four:' *Kultalaakeri (Psychic) *Cure (Grass) *Turtle (Steel) *Tina (Poison; Secretly Second in Command of Team Alpaca) 'Frontier Brain' *Ven (Battle Arcade) *Louly (Battle Tower) *Treyen (Battle Pyramid) *Gemma *Snake *Tins 'Team Alpaca (The enemies):' *Rabbit (First in Command -Secret shadowy mysterious figure only met by Tina) *Tina (Second in Command - Also part of the Elite Four) *Iced *Cyro *Fashy *Rachpop *Kahfon (Also a Pokemon Ranger) 'Etc.:' *Care (Pokemon Ranger) *Kahfon (Pokemon Ranger - Also part of Team Alpaca) *Katelion (Pokemon Ranger) *Rai (Pokemon Ranger) *Clue (Rookie Trainer) *Fufu (Rookie Trainer) *Oozora (Rookie Trainer) *1stw (Intermediate Trainer) *Bri (Intermediate Trainer) *Icepelt (Intermediate Trainer) *Khonts (Intermediate Trainer) *Kirby (Intermediate Trainer) *Kishirokitsune (Intermediate Trainer) *Vicky (Intermediate Trainer) *Soffi (Expert Trainer) *Shiny (Expert Trainer) *Tine (Pokemon Nurse) *Kishiro (Pokemon Day Care Lady) *Naru (Coordinator) *E (Pokémon Breeder) *Comix (Researcher) *Talon (as "Red") *Seme Curse (fandomly's version of Gary MOTHER FUCKIN' Oak) *Uke Curse (Seme Curse's cheerleader) *Pizza Curse (Seme Curse's cheerleader) *Miss Captcha (Champion) *Steve (Team Steve) Gym Leaders Some specific rules for gym leaders: * You may specialise in only one pokemon type. * You are allowed to have dual type pokemon in your team. * Only one or two of your pokemon can be at their full evolutionary form. Elite Four Some specific rules for the Elite four: * You may specialise in only one pokemon type. * You are allowed to have dual type pokemon in your team. * Most of your pokemon should be at their full evolutionary form by now. Frontier Brains * You may have teams of more than one type. * Only up to three of your pokemon can be at their full evolutionary form. Team Alpaca Some specific rules for Team Alpaca: * You must have a Dark type pokemon on your team. * The higher ranked you are, the more varied your team can be. * The lower ranked you are, the more Dark type pokemon your team consists of. Trainers Some specific rules for trainers: * Your team must have ONE starter pokemon or its evolution. * Keep your team varied in terms of strength. No ultra powerful teams. * You are allowed to have a theme to your pokemon teams. * As a trainer, you also have to choose varying levels of expertise to determine what kind of pokemon you're allowed to have. These are Rookie, Intermediate and Experienced. * Rookie Trainers can only have teams made of pokemon in their first stage of evolution. * Intermediate Trainers can have teams with some pokemon in their second stage of evolution. * Experienced Trainers have teams with pokemon who have mostly already evolved. They can also have some that have evolved to the final stage. Rangers Some specific rules for rangers: * You do not carry pokeballs, nor do you use them. You can only use your stylus on wild pokemon. * You have companion pokemon but they are not kept in pokeballs. You may have as many companion pokemon as you want. * The 6 pokemon limit applies to both your companion pokemon and tamed pokemon. So you can only tame as many pokemon at one time as the amount of slots for pokemon you have left in your team. E.g. if you have 1 companion pokemon, you can tame only 5 wild pokemon. Category:Fandomly AU